


You Make Me Want to Punch You in the Face

by a_simple_firefly



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Art, Bodyguard, F/M, Gen, Hate, Love, Military, Music, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_firefly/pseuds/a_simple_firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I started on the BVB fanfiction website. Here is the link if you want to check out the origional:</p>
<p>http://www.blackveilbridesfanfiction.com/Story/21444/You-Make-Me-Want-to-Punch-You-in-the-Face/</p>
<p>Ren was born on September 1st, 1989. She is a mixed race girl who grew up hopping from home to home. Eventually, she found a happy home with her father's family, Navajos that live in a small ranch in the desert. Ren's mother needed help supporting that side of the family, so Ren, with a heavy heart, left the ranch to help.</p>
<p>As a young adult Ren worked as a waitress and tried to make extra money, here and there. When she turned 18 Ren entered the marines to make a sustainable income. She had started in her third year but suffered a great tragedy, so she was honorably discharged and returned home. Ren found a job at a local club the hosted bands on their tours. She found solace in music once she started to work at the bar.</p>
<p>Ren continues to provide for her mother's family. But, she isn't happy. Though she wont admit it, she hasn't really been happy for a long time. Her life seems to just be passing by and Ren can't find a way to enjoy it. Let's hope the BVB can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quite night in Houston. Which meant The Roadhouse got to close early. Ren had been cleaning up the bar for a few hours. Her shift had ended long ago, but she needed the extra money to get her brothers baseball equipment. Her boss, Derrell, was a very nice man who truly appreciated all her hard work. He became aware of how hard working she was when Ren came in on her 21st birthday to start bartending almost a year ago. After she seemed to finish Derrell walked up to her ready to give her a much overdue bonus.  
  
“Hey there girly, tough night?”  
  
She just kept cleaning as if she was ignoring him. It didn’t take long for him to realize Ren was listening to her ipod to pass the time. Derrell reached forward and yanked out an earbud. Ren quickly reached and grabbed his wrist, twisting it backward. When she realized it was him she quickly let go.”  
  
“Oh damn boss, I’m so sorry! Why you’d sneak up on me?”  
  
Derrell let out a bit of an aggravated sigh and rubbed his wrist. “Well I didn’t, you were just listening to your music too loud… Again.”  
  
The side of Ren’s mouth pulled down in an odd pout. “Sorry, boss. You know I can’t help if my reaction.” Being in the military for two years gave Ren an unnatural instinct to defend when startled.  
  
“It’s fine. I actually came over to reward you.”  
  
Ren looked around confused. “For what? Staying?”  
  
“No dummy. For just working hard. You know I can’t offer you a cash bonus or anything.”  
  
“Okay…” Ren’s voice dropped to a sarcastic tone. “So, my reward is your appreciation. Thanks, I’ll be  
sure to put it away for a rainy day.”  
  
“Hey, don’t be a dick. I’m trying to be nice. I got these tickets for the AP tour that’s stopping in Corpus Christi tomorrow.”  
  
“Holy shit.” Ren was a bit awe struck. The 2011 AP tour had some excellent bands on the roster.  
  
“Language.”  
  
“My bad boss.”  
  
Derrell sighed, “I’ve got three tickets from a friend and was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my girlfriend?”  
  
Derrell’s girlfriend, Chelsea, used to work at the bar. Upon falling for their young handsome boss she quickly quit to pursue love instead. Ren never really got that, but she didn’t question it either. “Hell ya I wanna go. You shutting down the place tomorrow then?”  
  
“Nope. Mark pissed me off this morning, so he can deal without having our most popular bartender around.” Ren smiled at that, the assistant manager Mark was always a dick to her. No one ever really knew why, most just chocked it up to him being a sexist ass. “Only problem is we’re leaving tonight. Are you still cool with that?”  
  
Ren’s eyes drifted up and to the left, reviewing everything she had to do the next few days. “Ya, I should be. Just gonna warn my mom.”  
  
Derrell went back to closing down the bar and Ren pulled out her phone to text her mom. A small sigh escaped through her nose as the memories of the last four years ran though her mind. She had been living with her mother and three younger brothers and sister. Her father was sent to jail when she was very small and killed by Neo Nazis. Ren’s mother had children a few years after with a man she never married. Soon their father left and her mother couldn’t provide for them with her job at CiCi’s Pizza. So, Ren, who was living with her father’s family, moved back to the city to help mother and her four siblings, who moved into a small two bedroom apartment that she practically funded all on her own. The message to her mother was short and sweet, it stated she wouldn’t be home till the day after tomorrow. Once the bar was cleaned Derrell took Ren to pick up a few changes of clothes for the next few days. This was usual, over the years Derrell had become more of a friend than a boss and gave Ren rides home every night. Once they were secure in the old ford truck Derrell had owned for a few years Ren laid the seat back and quickly passed out due to pure exhaustion.  
  
Derrell poked her in the cheek until she aggravatingly woke up. Ren drowsily made her way into the building and up the stairs while her friend waited in the car. By now it was almost 3 in the morning, but it was normal for Ren to come home at that hour since she worked in a bar. So, when she snuck in to her apartment and started to rummage through her things no one stirred from their sleep. Usually, she would just grab enough clothes to last the day, but it was a concert so she wanted to try and look nice. After grabbing a hand full of makeup, her favorite jewelry, and her skateboard she left as silently as she came. Ren took a quick glance at her mother that slept on the couch, knowing she wouldn’t worry once she saw Ren’s text when she woke up. Ren quickly returned to the car and had to jab Derrell awake. Eventually, it worked. Once they arrived at Derrell’s all he had to do was text Chelsea and she came out to meet them with two bags of clothes. They took the time to switch seats before heading out. Chelsea would be driving while Derrell tried to stay awake to keep her company in the passenger seat. Ren was crunched up in the small back seat and was able to get some rest. Working at The Roadhouse made trips like this to concerts in other cities semi-normal, so the truck was content in its crunched up coziness.  
  
Being so early, there was no traffic so they arrived the pretty city in record time. Chelsea checked them in a little after 6 am, because soon after the road trip started Derrell fell asleep. Chelsea didn’t mind driving alone though, she knew the others needed their sleep. She placed the bags from the back of the truck in the small hotel room along with Ren’s skateboard, then woke the others up. They both woke up agitated and groggy. After getting out and stretching they’re sore muscles the group decided to get some food at the continental breakfast. None of them made very much money so they wouldn’t miss free food, even if they were exhausted. That is also why they were just paying for a one bedroom. After stuffing their faces at a breakfast filled with yawns, they retired to the room. Derrell and Ren were still there work clothes, which for him meant black slacks and a button up and for her meant a black muscle top and slacks. None of them seemed to mind, though. The couple took the bed and Ren feel asleep on the makeshift bed she made out of the chair and footrest.  
  
Ren woke up to the sound of the shower. After catching her bearings she realized Chelsea was in the shower and Derrell was still asleep. She pulled out her old phone and saw it was 10:45 in the morning. Ren tied up her hair and started to stretch. She didn’t bring clothes to go running but she started to do quiet exercises on the floor like push-ups and sit-ups. Ren was a very fit person, due to the fact she was an overweight child and wanted to be healthy as an adult. Chelsea came out of the shower wearing a towel. She let out a small eep before returning to the bathroom. They weren’t really friends, just acquaintances. So, Chelsea wasn’t comfortable in such a venerable state in front of Ren.  
  
“What are you doing?” Chelsea whispered in a harsh tone from the bathroom. “I thought you were sleeping.”  
  
Ren whispered back without stopping. “I’m a light sleeper and I’m currently working out. Gotta keep up my rippling muscles. How else am I gonna beat off the guys.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. ”I can almost deadlift Derrell.”  
  
Chelsea wore a shocked face. “No. Fucking. Way.”  
  
Ren smiled as she continued. “Yep. You done?” She pointed to the shower.  
  
The other girl nodded and Ren grabbed her bag before occupying the bathroom. She took a quick shower in order to get out of the hotel and work the boardwalk. Ren had to make money somehow, and since she was taking the day off doing acrobatic tricks for tips was better than nothing. After getting out she dried off and braided her semi wet hair. After getting clothes on she left the room to find Derrell awake and Chelsea kissing him good morning. It was cute, awkward, but cute. After noticing her Derrell said good morning and started to really wake up.  
  
“So boss, who is playing at this anyway? I know Ronnie Radke’s new band is there, but who else?” Ren questioned as she put her socks on.  
  
“Oh, hold on.” He pulled out the tickets from his back pocket and read them over. “Uh, Falling in Reverse is heading it with Black Veil Brides. There is also Aiden and Drive A.”  
  
“Oh, fuck ya. That’s excellent.” Ren had just gotten her shoes on and started on her jewelry.  
  
“You know those bands? I love BVB!” Chelsea said, that didn’t really surprise Ren though. Chelsea used to be a scene kid and listened to her music so loud after work it almost defended the entire bar. She hadn’t really changed much, but maybe their shared appreciation would spark a friendship.  
By now Derrell had made his dramatic eye roll exit to the bathroom to shower. Ren had started to put on some light makeup in the mirror. She never went overboard with it, just 20’s style eye shadow, light eye liner, and lip gloss.  
  
“Ya, been a fan of the Black Veil Brides since before they’re first record.”  
  
Chelsea grabbed her cheek and pranced in placed excitedly. “Oh my god really?!”  
  
“Yep, but honestly I’m more excited about Falling in Reverse. I wanna see Ronnie preform clean. Wonder if it will be any different?”  
  
Just as she finished her makeup her hands were abducted by Chelsea. “Oh my god I had no idea! You don’t… exactly look like a fan of theirs.”  
  
Ren knew she didn’t look like most fans. She didn’t look crazy scene or emo or goth. If she had to label it she would call herself a mix between skater, tomboy, and lumberjack. But it didn’t mean Ren didn’t love hard or metal or punk music. Ren knew Chelsea wasn’t trying to sound rude, but she didn’t liked when people assumed anything about her. “Well I’m a fan of almost all music. Shouldn’t assume Chelsea, I also like rap and country.”  
  
The shorter girl bit her lip a little understanding what Ren meant. “Why you getting ready so early?”  
  
“Gonna go to the boardwalk and preform tricks for tips. Just text me when you guys wanna grab lunch or something. Then you guys can come and pick me up.” Ren was talking while grabbing her board, Derrell’s hat, and headed for the door.  
  
“Okay, cool. See ya!”


	2. Meeting Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ren meets everyone, if only for a moment. I have tied together a total of 3 chapters from the other cite. This is basically a background of how Ren became a bodyguard. It is also a very long chapter, fair warning.

Ren quickly skated to the boardwalk. It was almost lunch so there were plenty of people out. A few men were breakdancing and their music was exceptionally loud. Ren decided to set up across the walkway from them and kind of barrowed their music. She put Derrell’s hat on the ground and leaned the skateboard against the guard railing. She started with just some simple robot moves then took it to the next level and started doing hand stands. Soon after she was doing flips and drew in a small crowd. Some asked her how she did that and Ren explained growing up on a small ranch made her stronger than most. Then, that she joined the Marines and learned how to fight. After a few more minutes she started taking requests. Some person asked her to do a hand stand on the guard railing, she did. Someone asked her to lift her small daughter up with just one hand by her foot, like a cheerleader, she did. She started to do flying air kicks and it went on and on for a few more hours. Once midafternoon hit the crowd had died down. Ren had made it a point to almost completely empty Derrell’s hat every hour or so, in case someone had sticky fingers. As a family left her to get lunch she heard a scream from down the walkway. As Ren stared she saw the crowd part and a man with a hoodie burst through running full speed.  
  
“Help! That guy stole my bag!”  
  
Ren looked down both sides of the boardwalk and made an irrational decision to chase down the guy. She grabbed her board and rushed after him.The wheels got caught on a space in the wood and Ren flew forward. Instead of face planting she fell into a roll, popped up, and kept running. Ren had gotten pissed off now, not only did this cut into her profit time but she might have just broken her board. She was able to grab his shoulder and fling herself around him. Then, wrapping her thighs around his head. The guy was brought down and Ren grabbed the purse from him. She quickly got up and took a defensive stance with her hands up. The guy got up and tried to grab the bag from her, but she dodged and gave him a hook to the face. The guy was obviously disoriented and didn’t really want any trouble, so he ran way. People in the crowd clapped for her. But, she just pursed her lips, raised her shoulders, and shook her head. She didn’t really see it as a big deal. Ren started to walk back to where her things were and a small boy brought her board to her. He said how cool she was, but Ren was more worried about her board than the complement. It looked fine and she waved at him as she walked back to where she left Derrell’s hat. Bending down she noticed there was no money in it.  
  
Ren sighed in frustration and punched the guard rail. “God. FUCKING DICKS.”  
  
“Um, excuse me?” A small girl had tapped Ren on her side.  
  
“WHAT?” Ren yelled but didn’t mean to come off so angry. She turned around with a sour look.  
  
“Oh. Um… You have my bag.” The girl pointed to the cloth beach bag that Ren had forget about.  
  
“Oh, uh… Ya.” She handed the girl back her bag. “Sorry, while I was busy looking like a flashy douche somebody stole my cash.” Ren flapped Derrell’s empty hat at her for emphasis.  
  
The girl covered her mouth in shock. “Oh no way! What assholes!”  
  
The small dark attired girl made Ren smile. “I know right? It’s okay, they didn’t get it all.” An odd moment passed between them, “Oh shit! I didn’t even check the bag. Is it okay?”  
  
The girl’s eyes widened a little and she quickly shuffled through the bag.  
  
“Everything seems to be here, what a relief.”  
  
“Oh good.” Another awkward silence. “Uh, I’m Ren.” She held out her hand to the girl.  
  
Said lady shook it vigorously and replied. “I’m Sammi. Thank you, so much! I honestly though it was lost forever.”  
  
“Oh ya, no problem.” The old cell in Ren’s back pocket let her know she had a message. After reading it she found that her friends were actually eating on the boardwalk and wanted to walk to the venue.  
  
Sammi joked, “Nice phone.”  
  
Ren chuckled at her sarcasm. “Thanks. 2009 piece-o-crap addition. You’d think after two years I’d get an upgrade.”  
  
Not wanting to be rude she put it away and apologized. “Sorry about that, meeting some friends for lunch. Listen Sammi, I don’t mean to cut this short but do you know were Willow’s Song is?”  
  
Sammi blinked a few times, “Uh, no I don’t, but I can look it up.” She pulled out her newly rescued phone and looked for the restaurants. “It’s right down there actually. Next to that hot dog vender.” She pointed down the boardwalk and put her phone away. “Guessing you gotta go?”  
  
“Ya, Derrell’s not exactly patient. We’re going to this AP Concert tonight. He like to be there early to get in a good standing spot for the bands.”  
  
“You’re going to the concert?”  
  
Ren smiled as she gathered up her things. “Yep, I’m guessing you are too.”  
  
“Ya actually! Would have never guessed you were a fan.” Sammi seemed to bite her cheek. She seemed to think what she said was rude. “Hey Ren, you wanna meet BVB?”  
  
Ren shot up and looked at her seriously. “You serious?”  
  
“Ya! It’s the least I could do. I actually know them.” She reached in and pulled out an all access pass. “See?”  
  
“Holy shit Sammi.” Ren took it and examined the ticket. “But, is it okay for you to invite me?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. Here take my number.” After they traded digits Sammi added, “Just text me after the concert whenever you feel like meeting up. And here, take some cash for your trouble.” Sammi offered her a twenty.

After Ren expressed her appreciation she tried to refuse the money but Sammi was persistent. They said their goodbyes and Ren went to meet her friends while Sammi marched in the other direction complaining about a boyfriend that slept in too much. After fifteen minutes Ren managed to find them in the restaurant. Ren quickly ordered since the waitress was waiting for her.  
  
“Hey what took you so long man?” Derrell questioned. “And why’d you take my hat?”  
  
“Had to play superhero.” After getting deadpans from the other two Ren just waved it off. “For the tips obviously.” She added, before tossing his hat back.  
  
They started eating and talking about the randomness of their lives. Ren decided to keep the possibility of meeting the band to herself in order to surprise them later. After the long lunch they decided to make their way to the venue with leftovers in hand. It was relatively early in the afternoon and the show wasn’t for hours, and Ren tended to have a bad time when she was hungry. The line was short and they would be the first 30 in the building. As they waited and talked to other fans in line a cute guy with a septum piercing came up to them.  
  
“Hey, were you on the boardwalk earlier?” He was a little enthusiastic considering he was waiting in line for more than two hours.  
  
“Ya, I was. Why?”  
  
“Holy crap! I saw your takedown! That shit was amazing! Check this out.” He pulled out his phone and went through youtube. Ren and her friends were interested so they huddled around it. A video started that was recorded from a cellphone and it showed Ren taking down the purse snatcher. “There are like five different videos.”  
  
“Holy shit Ren!” Derrell shouted as Ren landed the punch in the video.  
  
News of the video spread like wild fire down the line of waiting fans. Pretty soon everyone there had seen it. Ren had been overrun by questions and people asking about what happened. Hours passed and they were finally allowed into the venue. Ren was exponentially grateful. She had been swarmed by people all day and it was fun, just exhausting. Now that they were inside the attention of the crowd seemed to turn to the empty stage.  
  
The venue was a little noisy, but not overbearing. The roadies were setting up the stage. There was still another hour before the show started. She grabbed a cup at the bar then found good standing with her friends a few rows behind the guardrail right in front of the stage. Many of the fans in front saw Ren, they knew her from the video and decided to let her move up to the front of the crowd. She was a little shocked by this, but took the gesture with a grateful smile. As the venue filled, time seemed to pass quicker. It wasn’t long before Drive A appeared on stage and got the crowd pumped for the head liners. By the time Ronnie got on stage Ren was exhausted. She had been up all day, but there was no way she wasn’t going to try and enjoy herself. The energy that vibrated through the venue was contagious. Soon enough, Ren was jumping along with one hand up in the air, reaching out to try and touch Ronnie with everyone else. It was almost 9 when Falling in Reverse left the stage.  
  
The crowd started to chant ‘Black Veil Brides’! The fan girls flooded the floor once the boys got on stage. Ren was crammed up against the guard rail. Her rib was slammed uncomfortably against the rail, but this wasn’t her first concert. So, she used her body moment to mosh back against them and gain some wiggle room. The screams became incoherent as BVB started their set, but Ren ignored it. She was just happy to be at the concert, it let her escape her problems for a little while. She was almost overrun again when the fans reached out to touch Andy’s outstretched hand. Ren didn’t blame them though, Andy was severely attractive and she didn’t waist the opportunity to try and touch him too. Ren started to really get into it once ‘God Bless You’ started. It was her favorite song on their new album.  
  
Once their set was over Andy and Ashley thanked everyone before leaving. It was 10 and that was the curfew for the show, since minors in the city had to be home by 11. Ren and Derrell had come up with a way to find each other during concerts since they attended them all the time and they constantly had them at The Roadhouse. It was easy since Ren was already next to the stage. The security guards tried to stop her as she climbed on the guard rail, but when she explained she was looking for her friend they let her do as she pleased, with a watchful eye of course. It was a little hard since the rail’s top was rounded, but she managed. Ren looked for Derrell and his glow in the dark phone app. Once spotting him she rushed over.  
  
“Hey, though you were lost in there.” Derrell greeted with a pat on her arm.  
  
“Oh my god!” Chelsea grabbed Ren’s arms and spun her around. “You were so close! Did you touch him?”  
  
She took a minute for her head to stop spinning before she answered. “You mean Ronnie and Andy? Ya, some bitch kept elbowing me though. Real fucking annoying.”  
  
The small group chatted about the concert as the massive amounts of people began to leave. All while drinking, of course. As Ren went to check the time on her phone she realized she had a message. It was from Sammi, sent twenty minutes ago, about meeting up.  
  
As Ren was replying frantically Derrell became concerned. “You alright, Ren?”  
  
“Ya, I just forgot about something. Hopefully, she’s still around.”  
  
“Who?” Derrell asked, both Chelsea and him wore looks of utter confusion.  
  
“The girl who’s bag I got back. Apparently she knows Black Veil Brides.”  
  
Chelsea stood there with her mouth wide open and Derrell covered his mouth while murmuring an ‘What?!’ Just then Ren got another message from Sammi telling her where they were.  
  
“Oh cool, there not that far. Let’s go."

The others followed Ren outside. She walked around the building and there was a very small crowd of people hanging around. After a few minute Sammi was spotted next to a large man. Jinxx and Ashley were signing autographs and just talking to the random fans hanging around. Sammi waved excitingly once she saw Ren.  
  
“Hey hey!”  
  
Ren waved at her and walked over. Her two shocked friends trailing behind. “Hey Sammi. These are my friends Derrell and Chelsea.” Ren introduced her friends as she walked over. “What’s up guy, great show.” She threw out her hand to do one of those high five, to low five, to handshake bro introduction that she always did. Both guys wore an odd accepting smirk as they shook her hand. Derrell did the same thing while Chelsea just stood back and waved nervously.  
  
“Thank you. My girl says you helped her out today.” Jinxx pointed to Sammi.  
  
“Oh, OH!” Ren wore a shocked face as her delayed reaction kicked in. “You two are, okay… I feel dumb.” She just smiled and rubbed the back of her neck a little embarrassed. “I didn’t help her out all that much. It’s no big deal.”  
  
“No big deal?” Derrell chimed in, he had become a very big fan of Ren’s superhero status. “Check this shit out.” Derrell had the best video of the take down saved on his phone.  
  
Jinxx and Ashely looked at the video with minimal amusement. Once it got to the part where Ren rolled out of the fall they started paying more attention. Jinxx brought a hand to his mouth and let out an ‘Ohh’ while Ashley jumped with a ‘damn’ when the takedown occurred.  
  
“Fuck man, that was awesome! And a right hook!” Jinxx ended up narrating the video.  
  
Darrell hooked an arm around Ren’s neck. “I’m telling ya’ll, my girl knows what she’s doing.”  
  
Ren held her hands up. “Whoa, not his girl.” She pointed to a very nervous Chelsea. “That’s his girl. I’m just that shitty third wheel.”  
  
Derrell ‘Awwed’ and pouted at her before putting an arm around his girlfriend. The bodyguard that was standing next to Sammi got a majority of the video. He tapped Ren on the arm to get her attention and they started to talk. Meanwhile, Chelsea was timidly asking the boys for their autographs and Derrell was keeping an eye on Ashley’s wandering hands. Him being a slut and all.  
  
“That was a pretty spectacular takedown.” Said the guard as he roughly shook her hand.  
  
“Thank you man, thank you.”  
  
“You spend all your time taking down bad guys?”  
  
“No. Just most my time.” It made them both chuckle a little before Ren continued. “Naw, I learned it in the marines. Figured somebody needed to help her.”  
  
“Oh wow, marines huh?”  
  
“Ya, been a waiter and a bartender too. But I doubt you wanna hear about those.” She smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets. It was getting nippy out.  
  
The guard continued, “Eh that’s not entirely true. Why are you working in a restaurant? You should be doing something physical.”  
  
“Well ya know I was in the business before I got into the marines. Something happened my second year in the service and I needed to come back home.”  
The bodyguard nodded his head to show he understood without asking uncomfortable questions. “Ever thought about personal security?”  
  
“Naw, man. I mean it never really crossed my mind.”  
  
“Well you should look into it. It’s not a cushy job, but we’re usually just human shields against puberty ridden girls.” That made Ren laugh and almost double over. “Glad you think it’s so funny, but they can get vicious. Especially when Andy’s around.” Ren was able to recover and held her hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggle. “Just saying, you may be a natural. There’s a school here in Texas. Huston I think, I can’t be sure. You should check it out.” Ren kind of shook her head and just huffed it off. “No I’m serious. Tell you what take this.” He pulled out a card and gave it to Ren. “It’s the number for Greg Tearnie, he’s head of warp tour security. You should call him.”  
  
Ren overviewed the card before sticking it in her breast pocket. “I don’t know man. I mean… I guess.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll let him know to keep an ear out. What’s your full name?”  
  
“Yanaba Renee Torres.”  
  
“Ahh, you are going to need to write that down.” Ren chuckled as he pulled out a pen and another card for her to put her information on. After she gave it back Ashley walked over.  
  
“Come on Mark, stop taking up the pretty lady’s time.” Ashley pointed to the guard, “You know he’s married right?” Mark chuckled and walked over to the two couples. “So beautiful, I don’t think I got your name.” He reached out and took Ren’s hand as if to shake it, but he didn’t let go. Ashley stroked the space between her thumb and index finger with his thumb.  
  
‘ _What a player_.’ “Go ahead and call me Ren. Everyone does.”  
  
“Oh, then I won’t feel special. What’s your real name?” He pulled himself a little close to her.  
  
Ren pulled him even closer till their faces were less than a foot away. Ashley smiled and brushed his tongue over his teeth. Ren surprised him, “You’ll never  
know.” She clicked her tongue and winked at him before letting go of his hand and walking over to her friends.  
  
Ashly made an “O” face that turned into a smirk as she walked away. He considered her a challenge. The small group spent some time getting to know each other like where they worked and how the band started playing music. Jacky from Falling in Reverse came out to have a smoke and started to talk to them. Ren smiled at his accent, she always had a thing for British boys. Ashley left soon after realizing Ren was not an easy girl. But, he made it a point to let Ren know he was available. He wanting to get some action before they had to leave, the girls in the green room could probably help with that. Jacky had been flirting with Ren for a while when Sammi brought up pictures.  
  
“I don’t know Sammi, I’m not very photogenic.”  
  
“What are you talking about, you’re beautiful.” Jacky stated, which made Ren smile and look away.  
  
People had told Ren she was abnormally pretty though out her adulthood. It still didn’t make her feel any less awkward when her looks were brought into question. She had never really been one for makeup and often never wore more than a thin line of eyeliner. In school she was a tomboy and was made fun of a lot. After a bit of peer pressure she just rolled her eyes and gave in. Sammi fixed up Ren’s hair a little fixing then gave Jinxx her phone to take the picture. The first picture was a happy one, Ren wrapped an arm around Sammi’s hip and leaned her head into Sammi’s collarbone. Sammi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held up a piece sign. They both smiled as Jinxx took the picture. Sammi wanted a group picture. So they all grouped up and Mark the bodyguard took the picture. The group examined the pictures, then Derrell suggested a video of Ren doing some crazy acrobatics.  
  
“Oh I’m nowhere near drunk enough.”  
  
Jinxx held up a hand in a hold-up way. “Haho, you will be.”  
  
Ren looked at him questioningly, but all Jinxx did was wink at her and pulled out his phone. Soon after, a very sloshed CC joined them with a bunch of cups filled with liquor.  
  
“Hello, ladies and gentlemen, hope you’re having a wonder evening.” CC said trying to maintain balanced.  
  
Everyone was wearing an all knowing smile, yep they were getting shit faced. After introducing themselves everyone downed a few drinks. They were pretty strong, but Derrell and Ren had a high tolerance since they had worked in a bar for so long. Sammi and Chelsea had a harder time. By the time all the cups were empty everyone was drunk except for Derrell and Ren, they were still pretty buzzed though. The group talked and really got to know each other. But, there was a pretty high chance most of them wouldn’t remember it the next day. It didn’t take long for Sammi and CC to pull out there phones and everyone to shout ‘do it, do it!’ Ren decided ‘what the hell’ and did a few tricks. She started with a very wobbly hand stand. Then, she grabbed one leg and jumped through it with the other leg. She ran up the wall and flipped off it backward. Ren ended with her arms up in a ‘ta da’ pose. The audience seemed severely entertained, though that was probably due to their drunken state. Even some of the fans that had stayed extra late applauded.  
  
“That was amazing!” Sammi exclaimed, but Ren just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.  
  
She felt super uncomfortable once everyone started to complement her. It was almost 1, which meant the bus would be leaving soon. As they began hugging everyone the people that were chilling upstairs shuffled down. Jake was being supported by Ashley and Andy. He was way past drunk. Andy and Jake said hi as they made their way to the bus. Ren had always thought Andy was handsome, but being so close she was a little shocked at how beautiful she thought he was. Ashley made sure to wink at Ren before trying to get past the few remaining fan girls. Falling in Reverse was able to keep them at bay by signing and taking pictures. As the guys said their final goodbyes a very drunk Jinxx pulled Ren aside. He thanked her one more time for saving his girlfriend, very drunkingly, before Sammi helped him to the bus. The others soon followed, Jacky made sure to hold up a phone sign with his hand the mouthed ‘call me’ to Ren.  
  
As the trio made there way back to the motel they stumbled and sang causing a bit of a ruckus in the process. When they finally got back to the room they all ended up passing out on the bed in a weird human fence position.

The next morning Jake walked into the front of the bus rubbing his temple. Sammi was having lunch with CC at the table and Ashley was watching Spike TV on the couch.  
  
Ashley chuckled seeing his friend in pain, “You look like shit dude.”  
  
“Shut. Up.” Jack said every word in a cut fashion, showing how sick he felt. After getting a bottle of water he sat next to Ashley. “Where were you last night?” He asked in an upset tone, pointing to Sammi with the bottle.  
  
She quickly gulped down the microwavable pasta in her mouth. “Oh, I was with Ren and her friends.”  
  
Hearing all the noise going on in the front of the bus, Andy rolled out of his bunk and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he joined the conversation. “Who were you talking to?”  
  
“A frik’n ninja.” CC stated, he was convinced Ren was in the CIA or something.  
  
Andy made a face like he couldn’t process what he’d just heard. “Uh, what?”  
  
Sammi giggled, “My new friend Ren. She saved my purse yesterday, so I spent the night talking to her and her friends.”  
  
“Don’t cover for her Sammi. The girl did a backflip off a wall, okay? After sucking down as much liquor as I usually do. She is definitely a ninja.” CC pointed at Sammi with the chopsticks he was holding in an accusatory way. He was eating microwaved ramen and was trying to look cool by using the sticks.  
  
Andy was a little hung over from the night before. He shook his head while bracing himself with his arms in the doorway that led from the front of the bus to the bunk hallway. “You made friends… with a ninja?”  
  
“She is not a ninja!” Sammi was trying desperately to defend her new friend. “You saw her Andy, she looks nothing like a ninja.”  
  
“Or a fan of ours.” Ashley stated, he was a bit perturbed at the fact he couldn’t get Ren in bed.  
  
Andy wore a questioning look. Sammi just rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She pulled out her phone and showed the picture of Ren and her to Andy. He found himself smiling, though he didn’t know why.  
  
“Hm, she’s pretty.”  
  
Ashley rolled his eyes from where he sat. “She’s not that pretty.”  
  
CC huffed as he chewed, “You just mad cuz you got rejected.”  
  
“Please, she’s probably a lesbian.”  
  
“Ashley!” Sammi became immediately offended. “Don’t insult her because she wasn’t stupid enough to sleep with you.”  
  
He just huffed, “Like anyone could get anything from her cold ass.”  
  
“I got her number!” Mark the bodyguard yelled from the passenger seat at the front of the bus.  
  
Ashley’s mouth was unhinged. Andy and CC were trying to hide the fact they were laughing at their friend.  
  
“How the hell did you manage that?” Sammi asked turning to the front of the bus.  
  
“What? I don’t have game?”  
  
“No. You don’t.” Ashley said with a confused and offended face.  
  
Mark laughed and agreed, “Ya well. She’s actually pretty skilled. Told her to look into personal security. She’s like a bartender or something right now. That’s a waist of talent.”  
  
CC tapped at the table with the chopsticks in the cadence he spoke, “I’m telling you man, ninja.”  
  
Andy just laughed and rubbed his face. “Really CC?”  
  
“Dude. You don’t know. Sammi, show him the video.”  
  
Sammi just nodded and pulled out her phone. She showed Andy the video she had taken last night of Ren’s peer pressured showcase. He just watched and shrugged his shoulders once it was over. She was cute, but Andy had seen plenty of cute girls.  
  
“She’s just an acrobat, I mean it’s impressive but there are plenty of people that can do that.”  
  
“See? She’s really not all that interesting.”  
  
“Shut up Ashley!” The entire conversation Jake had remained silent, but Ashley’s constant egotistical jabbering drove him nuts. Ashley pulled the corner of his mouth into an angry sigh then decided to remain silent.  
  
Sammi rolled her eyes and pulled Andy’s attention back to her phone. She pulled up the youtube video she saved of Ren’s purse rescue and showed it to him. When Andy saw her take down his face burst into a smile which he tried to cover with his wrist.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
CC smiled, “Told you, ninja.”  
  
Sammi and Andy just rolled their eyes almost in sync. After a few minutes of light conversation everyone went back to what they were previously doing.  
  
~  
  
Being back home was already taking a toll on Ren. Her body was already ridden with frustration at both her mother and army of little brats that hung on her coattails. By the time she was ready to leave for work she got a text message from Sammi.  
  
Sammi: Hey.  
  
It took a minute for Ren to realize who it was. Most of the night before had been forgotten.  
  
Ren: Sammi?  
  
Sammi: No Jesus, and I would like to know why you didn’t tell me about the bodyguard job.  
  
Ren: Well, my lord, didn’t know it was your business.  
  
Sammi: Ouch. That hurt.  
  
Ren: Meh, you’ll get over it.  
  
Sammi: Wow, bitchy.  
  
Ren: Girl you’ve known me one day. You ain’t seen nothing yet.  
  
Sammi: Remind me to not get on your bad side.  
  
Ren: No promises.  
  
Sammi: D:<  
  
Ren: Don’t eyebrow me. What cha want?  
  
Sammi: Just wanting to know what’s up. Gotta have a reason to talk to a new friend?  
  
Ren stared at her phone as she pulled on her boots. _Friend, huh?_ Ren had never had girl friends, not really. She wasn’t exactly a girlish kid and would be found playing football not practicing cheerleading. Ren didn’t know how to respond to someone that just wanted to talk to her. What would she talk about? Her family was too personal. Her job was too boring. And, her life was just an exhausting mess. She decided on sarcasm. When in doubt, go with sarcasm.  
  
Ren: Friend huh? I thought I was just your purse returning whore. TmT  
  
Sammi: That’s a weird emoji and no you’re not. You’re my friend, who just happens to be a purse rescuing whore. Anyway, what ya doing?  
  
Ren: Getting ready for work.  
  
Sammi: Oh, your excitements killing me. Seriously, why don’t you try and become a bodyguard?  
  
Ren: You have to be trained to become a personal bodyguard.  
  
Sammi: So?  
  
Ren: So? Did you forget I was doing tricks for money when you met me?  
  
Sammi: …  
  
Ren: Sorry, I just got home and got enveloped in live’s frustrations without even catching a breath.  
  
Sammi: Is this ninja girl? Hey ninja girl, it’s CC!!!!!  
  
Ren: lol, thank you CC for actually made me laugh.  
  
Sammi: Sorry about that. He’s special.  
  
Ren: You’re special.  
  
Sammi: Let’s get back to the cereal, shall we? Become a BODYGUARD!  
  
Ren: Why are you so set on this?  
  
Sammi: I can’t want you to try something new with your life? To be happy?!  
  
Ren: … Dude we met like less than 48 hours ago.  
  
Sammi: Well, I could be a little selfish and say when I’m on this bus with the band and all there manly-man roadies I kind of go crazy.  
  
Ren: Ah huh, there it is. I gotta be honest. If you’re looking for somebody to get manicures and shit with, you have a better chance with Andy.  
  
Sammi: Pfft, no. I just get tired of listening to them talk about how easy girls are and GTA 4.  
  
Ren: Well, you won’t have to worry about the first part.  
  
Sammi: Are you a tomboy?  
  
Ren: … I guess?  
  
Sammi: Sorry was that offensive?  
  
Ren: It didn’t bother me.  
  
Sammi: You’re pretty chill, you know that?  
  
Ren: I don’t know, I guess. I mean, I do get agitated just like everyone else. Just not at stupid things.  
  
Sammi: What is that supposed to mean?  >=C  
  
Ren: ? I’m just saying, I don’t really get mad at much. Unless someone like physically harms me, don’t really see the point of getting angry.  
  
Sammi: See? That’s what I mean, super chill.  
  
Ren: Yep. Just call me Super Chill, rescuer of purses.  
  
Sammi: OMG DYING! >XD  
  
Ren: You have a weird affinity for emoji eyebrows.  
  
Sammi: Shut up. So when are you going to training.  
  
Ren: UGH. If I say I’ll think about it will you drop it?  
  
Sammi: Yep. What are you doing now?  
  
Ren: Taking the bus to work. Would normally skate, but I felt like talking.  
  
Sammi: Aww, I feel so special.  
  
Ren: That’s us. I’m super chill and you’re my side kick, special.  
  
There was a long pause and Ren was about to put her phone away when she got another message.  
  
Sammi: Sorry I was busy losing my shit. All the guys are looking at me like I’m crazy now. Thanks for that.  
  
Ren: You’re welcome. Listen I gotta start skating now. Can’t be late.  
  
Sammi: Okay. But listen, seriously think about the guard position! And keep in touch! I need a girl friend that can kick some serious ass.  
  
Ren: =] Alright, be sure to text you later. Bye bye.  
  
Ren started to think about her life as wheels hit pavement. She reviewed the few years of adulthood she had already lived through. Ren was always the responsible one, always working. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she hadn’t been truly happy in a long time. Life was so much easier on the ranch. Now, with mouths to feed and people to take care of she was always tired, frustrated, and apathetic. When she got to work, after changing, she brought it up to Derrell.  
  
“I don’t know man, you think I can? Training would be during the day, then I would need to come here at night. I may even need to cut my hours back.”  
  
That made Derrell sigh heavily. “Look, as your boss I gotta say not too happy about this. You’re my best bartender and if you’re not around our regulars aren’t going to come in.”  
  
Ren wore a downcast face as she set up the bar stools. “And, as my friend?”  
  
Derrell threw the towel he was cleaning with down on the bar and rubbed his face in a frustrating way. “I want you to be happy of course.” His fingers ran up his face and into his hair, pushing his beanie off. “I also don’t want you to overload yourself.”  
  
She gave him an all knowing smile. “When do I not do that?”  
  
Derrell raised his hands, giving up the argument. His face went from an accepting smirk to an all serious look. “How you gonna pay for it?”  
  
She sighed leaning on the bar in a defeated manner. “Always the question, isn’t it?... I’ve been saving up for a car.”  
  
Derrell’s eyes were large with shock, “You have? How much you got?”  
  
“3000 for the car and almost another grand for a year of insurance.”  
  
“Damn, and you’re gonna drop in… on bodyguard training?” Derrell covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
All Ren could do was fuck up her hair as she ran her fingers through it shouting a ‘god damn it’ at the top of her lungs.  
  
When she got home she was exhausted and decided ‘to hell with it.’ She was going to try something else, in order to be happy. It took months of training and eating free cheap pizza from her mothers work, but Ren got certified for personal security in record time. As soon as she was certified she contacted Greg. He was impressed with her initiative and said if she wanted she could help finish out the last leg of the tour. She immediately left for Warped without any hesitation, with Derrell giving her a ride of course. Ren was put on one of the Roodie buses which taught her living on a tour bus experience. She was assigned to the outskirt security where she wasn’t able to interact with the bands much. On occasion she would be able to catch a performance, even able to actually hang out with Jinxx a few times. Sammi was busy working. She found him easy to talk to and actually enjoyed his calm company. She was even able to meet Jon once. Once Warped was ended Ren didn’t really know what to do, she couldn’t go without work for a year.  
  
Derrell had the answer. He put Ren on security whenever bands would roll in. Word got out of how good she was. By then end of 2011 Ren was working at several bars and clubs around Houston as security. Though life had become hectic Ren still kept in contact with Derrell, Sammi, and Greg.  
  
Once February 2012 rolled around Ren was sleeping in on her day off when she got a call from an unknown number. She had been dating a guy named Nick for months. It has started right before she went in to training. He wasn’t happy with her job choice because he didn’t like her being away for so long. As the phone buzzed Nick made a noise as he laid next to her, so she answered it quickly to not wake him.  
  
“He-hello?” She answered groggily.  
  
“Is this Ren?”  
  
“Maybe, depends on who’s calling on my day off.” Ren was usually polite, just not when you cut into her sleep.  
  
“Jon.”  
  
“Ren. Now that intros are over. Why are you calling me?”  
  
Jon chuckled. “Well, I’m actually the manager for Black Veil Brides.”  
  
Ren blinked from where she lay, trying to process everything she had just heard. “…Oh, Jon. Hey.” It had been so long since they met, Ren almost didn’t remember who she was.  
  
“Not as, enthusiastic as I was hoping for, but alright. Look, I got your number from Greg.”  
  
Ren pinched the sleep from her eyes. “Uh, okay.”  
  
“Done anything since Warped Tour?” Jon was firing off questions like a detective.  
  
Ren rubbed her face and got up before walking into the bathroom. “Mm, yeah. Been working all the venues around Huston. Even worked at Breath Carolina and iwrestledabearonce concerts.”  
  
“Really?! I’ll call you back.”  
  
Ren stared at her phone in anger. It had to be a prank. She decided to hit the hay, waiting to catch up on lost sleep. Later that day she received a call from the same number. She answered agitating, “Who is this?”  
  
“Jon, from earlier? Listen I got in contact with Ralph, manager at Lady Monroe, and he vouched for you.” Lady Monroe is a venue that Ren worked at often.  
  
Ren looked at her phone a bit innerved, “Uh, okay. So, why are you calling me Jon?”  
  
“Well we are in a bit of a predicament. You see one of our guards decided to quit a few days before tour. Mark highly recommended you and now Ralph is backing you up.”  
  
Ren’s eyes widened and she slammed down her DrPepper can in disbelief, “Are you offering me a job?”  
  
Jon just laughed on the other end, “Yeah. What do you say?”  
  
“Well we’ve got to go over logistics.” Ren took a seat at the table and waved off one of her little brothers. “I mean, where is this tour?”  
  
“Ah, a lady that knows what she’s talking about. Well the majority of the tour will be in Australia, but we’ll do some shows in Asia, one in London, then we’ll be returning home.”  
“Australia, huh?” Ren immediately thought about the travel. She had never been out of the states before and was really interested in going. She ran her tongue over her teeth thinking about Nick and her family. “How long is the tour?”  
  
“Through March and a little of April, you’d be back for Warped. Unless of course you like us, then we may keep you on as a permanent bodyguard.”  
  
After talking of salary and wages Ren decided to take the job. She informed her mother, who was happy she’d be getting a bigger salary. She wasn’t too keen on Ren’s sudden change of careers, but when she got hold of that big ass pay check all her arguments flew out of the window. Nick was not at the fact she would be away for so long. They argued for days, eventually had rough makeup sex, and got over it. Ren wanted the relationship to last, so bad. But, she knew it wouldn’t. They never did. All her relationships were like this, simple but short. She knew it had something to do with her, but Ren never understood what it was. Maybe she just didn’t know how to love, that though made her loath herself.  
  
Jon had wanted to meet Ren before the actual tour, but she couldn’t afford to go all the way to Cali for a meeting. So they video chatted. Jon smiled at everything Ren did. He found her charming and diligent. After less than ten minutes Jon was sold.  
  
“Well, Miss Torres…”  
  
“Ren.” She held up her finger to correct him.  
  
“Right, Ren. I guess I’ll be seeing you in a few weeks.”


	3. Meeting Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ren meets Andy. It doesn't go, exactly, as most would hope.

Ren rubbed the dog tags, that she never took off, from over the cloth of her shirt. She was in a cab heading from the Australian airport in Sydney to the BVB tour bus, passing the time by listening to her ipod. She had been clutching her stuffed backpack as a pillow through the whole ride. She always traveled light when on the road. Ren didn’t have many things anyway, so she just had essentials. A small amount of clothes rolled up tight to make extra room, an extra pair of shoes, tiny hotel style toiletries, a laptop, an e-reader, and an old leather bound drawing journal. That was it no makeup or nicknakes, just what she needed. When they finally arrived Ren got out and stretched. When she finished she took the time to take in her surroundings. There was one larger bus and a truck to carry the stage equipment.  
  
Ren put on her backpack and said hello to the roadies and crew. It was a little after lunch, so they all seemed energetic. The breeze picked up and made the feather ear cuff she always wore clink against her earing. As she made her way to the bus they were met by CC and Jinxx. Sammi wasn’t around, she worked in LA after all. Jinxx waved as they walked over. She was happy to see him, they had become friends during warped and it was nice to have someone she knew around.  
  
“Ninja girl!” CC gave her a low-fived handshake. They had spoken on occasion when CC would steal Sammi’s phone. He was the only other person here Ren kind of knew, besides Jinxx or course. “Been so long since I’ve seen you almost forgot what you looked like. Jinxx says you’re gonna be our new bodyguard. Congratulations on getting certified, why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Nice to see you too man.” She shoved her hands in her pockets as the small group stood right outside the bus. “I did! Right before I joined Warped. Remember: you stole Sammi’s phone while we were talking about Sonic and accused me of getting you pregnant.”  
  
CC rolled his eyes up to the left as if trying to find the memory. “Oh, yeah! By the way, where’s my child support, bitch?”  
  
Ren laughed through her teeth, “Always the entertainer. So, where is everyone?”  
  
Jinxx finally spoke up, “Oh, Ashley and Jake are milking some hangovers back at the hotel. I think Andy is there too.”  
  
“Probably having another argument.” CC huffed looking away.  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow, “With who?”  
  
“He’s been having some issues with Juliet. No big deal.” Jinxx said.  
  
“Oh, okay. Is Jon around?”  
  
CC nodded and pointed to the bus. Ren waved goodbye and entered the bus, trying to find her new boss. She had to go all the way to the back to find Jon sitting in the large lounge area.  
  
“Hi Jon, nice to see you in person.” She shook his hand in greeting.  
  
“You too. Though you’d be taller.”  
  
Ren was a little put off but she could play around, “I could say the same thing.”  
  
He seemed to get the joke and laughed. “Strong handshake though. With that and if your reputation is true, I’m happy to have you aboard.” Knowing they were going to meet up Jon already had all of Ren’s equipment laid out for her. “So you’ve got two button up shirts with the BVB symbol on the side. You’ll need to where these whenever we go out to events or interviews, so the local staff know you’re with us. I hope you brought undershirts. The guy that quit on us never wore them or washed these things. Made the whole bus smell like shit.”  
  
Ren made a face of disgust, “These are new, right? Like they didn’t belong to that guy.”  
  
“No. no. These are new. There’s also a baseball cap and a belt with a holster for your walkie-talkie and low grade Taser.”  
  
Her eyebrows shot up, “Your guards have Tasers? Not that I don’t know how to handle them.”  
  
Jon laughed, “Just kidding. Our head guard Uriel has one, but he’s never had to use it. I think that’s everything. We’ll be arriving at the first venue tomorrow. Feel free to hang out till then. Unless the boys go out tonight, then you’ll need to go with them.” He folded up all her things and gave them to her. “Now pick a bunk they all get taken.”  
  
Since the crew was so large every column of bunks had three beds in it, making for a total of 15. Many of the bunks have already been taken. After a minute of searching she took a top bunk on the right above a vacant one. The bottom was already taken by another guard. Ren threw her bag and equipment inside, then climbed up trying to get used to what would be her home for the next month. This bus was a little bigger than what she was used to, thankfully she was fit enough so that when she jumped she could easily pull herself up. She always preferred the top bunk. Usually with her headphones in, Ren was able to block out the sex noises radiating through the bus late at night. She moved her bag and work uniform to the top right corner so everything would be easily accessible. Pulling the curtain closed, she turned on her e-reader to continue where she left off in _Catching Fire._  
  
There was a commotion from the other side of the curtain now and then, but overall quiet. Her reading was interrupted after about an hour by someone rudely opening her curtain. Ren ripped her attention away from the book to look at the serenity intruder.  
  
“Uh, hi.” Andy was standing there with a lost look on his face. His voice was deeper than anything Ren could have guessed. She always thought it would be higher for some reason. Andy sized the girl up quickly, wondering if he’d seen her before.  
  
Ren’s eyes looked all over the bunk then back at him. They were in an odd predicament, since Ren was practically laying down and all she could see was Andy from the collar bone up. _God, he is tall._ “Hello,… is there… something I can help you with?” Usually Ren made it a point to make eye contact with everyone, but doing that to Andy was going to be considerably more difficult. His eyes were just a little too blue, a little too gorgeous for her actually pay attention to what he was saying. However, Ren had resolve, so she would make eye contact no matter how much her lady parts hated her for it.  
  
“Uh,” Andy smiled and looked around seeming confused. “You’re in my bunk.”  
  
Ren lifted an eyebrow at him, “Uh, no. You weren’t here, I’ve been in this bunk for hours.”  
  
Andy couldn’t believe this girl. He was already having a shit day and there was some girl in his favorite spot. Why was she staring at him like that? It made him uncomfortable. He did that odd sigh, the one where a noise came from deep in the back of the mouth, the one that portrayed frustration. Andy’s eyebrows also pinched together as his eyes squinted shut. “Okay, who are you?”  
  
“I’m Ren, your bodyguard.” Ren’s tone showed her disapproval at the third degree she was getting.  
  
Andy’s face was totally blank for a moment. He would have believed her if she was taller, less attractive, and a man. He laughed looking away, “Your kidding right?”  
  
Ren wore the offence on her face now, “Ya, I’m obviously kidding. I’m actually Gabriel, angel of the lord, here to take you away.”  
  
He rolled her eyes at her, “Look you need to get out before I call security. How the fuck did you get in anyway?”  
  
A frustrated huff escaped her lips as she pulled out her BVB cap. “I am security.” She gave him a smart ass look before closing her curtain on his face and whispering “Jackass.”  
  
The look on Andy’s face was priceless. He practically ripped the curtain off. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Oh my god, dude what is your problem?” Ren swore she was going to spend the night in an Australian jail for assault.  
  
“I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to get the fuck out of my bunk.”  
  
She smiled at him, trying to hide her aggravation while her knuckles turned with over her clenched fist. “Well, I already introduced myself, so must just be stupid. I’m not moving, so suck it up and take whatever’s left.” She grabbed her e-reader and tried to ignore him.  
  
Andy ran his tongue against his teeth looking to the ceiling in total frustration. “Look, I have had the longest fucking day. So either get out, or I’m going to fire you.”  
  
That made Ren laugh, her sweet voice rang though the bunk. On any other day Andy would have thought it was cute, but right now it just sounded like nails on a chalkboard. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. Ren replied, “Look hot stuff, you can threaten me all you want but if I do actually get fired, because I refused to move, I’ll sue. I haven’t done anything wrong and you wouldn’t want the media to paint an unbecoming picture of you, now would you? Can you see it?” Ren held up her hands as a gesture, “Front man for BVB fires female guard for refusing to switch bunks! You’d be the jack ass of the century. Why the hell do you want this bunk anyway?”  
  
Andy huffed in defeat knowing she saw through his bluff. “Because it’s the furthest away from everything. Easy to block out… the noise.”  
  
“You mean the sex?” Ren said plainly, not bothered at all by the topic.  
  
He sighed and glanced down, “Ya, these assholes don’t hold back.” The corner of Ren’s mouth turned up, she was surprised they had something in common. Andy continued, “So, you’re not gonna move?”  
  
She pulled her e-reader up and opened up the book again, “Nope.”  
  
“Fine.” The word seeped through his teeth viciously as he flung himself onto the bunk right underneath her. Ren was about to go back to her book when she heard hard knocking. Andy was trashing around enough to make the whole column feel it.  
  
Ren’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She hung herself half way out of the bunk upside down. Her head was completely vertical and her long dark hair almost touched the floor. Andy looked so odd. His limbs were sprawled all over the bunk convicting him of guilt. Ren almost growled, “What? Are you like ten?”  
  
Andy smiled at her and pulled his limbs back against him, “Well, I am here. But maybe if I was on the top bunk I could age a little.”  
  
Ashley walked over wanting to know what was going on, “Well, who do we have here?”  
  
She turned her head to the side like an owl. “My names Ren, I’m your new bodyguard, and your friend’s being a dick.”  
  
Ashley couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You’re the new bodyguard? What are you? Five feet?”  
  
“I’m 5’3” and we’ve already met.” She flipped out of the bunk and just stood there waiting for what came next.  
  
“Have we? A shame I didn’t get to know you at the time.” Ashley leaned on the end of the bunk wearing his ‘you know you want it’ pose.  
  
“Oh you tried. Remember: You’ll never know.” Then she winked and turned her attention back to Andy.  
  
Ashley pursed his lips together, aggravated at the memories that were flooding back. “Oh yeah. Well now, I just have more opportunity to change that.”  
  
As she turned her attention back to Ashley in order to respond Andy took the opportunity to take Ren’s bunk. She quickly turned her attention back to the bunk debacle. “The fuck man?!?”  
  
Ashley bit his lip to hide his laugh. “You know you could sleep with me if you want.” He winked at her and then tapped the bunk across from the one that’s supposed to be Andy’s.  
  
Ren sighed, her frustration mounting. She looked at Ashley, “Let me just deal with this, and if I’m desperate enough I’ll let you know.” Ashley pouted a bit before leaving them to their problems. Ren grabbed her bag as Andy was about to throw it into the vacant bunk. She held it steady as he tried really hard to push it passed her. With just a little effort she pushed it past his scrawny arms and back into the top bunk. “You’re just a big ass baby, aren’t you?”  
  
Andy shot her a ‘how dare you’ face as he leaned over the outside of the bunk to look down at her. “Here’s the thing. I’m up here now. You’re not gonna get me to move. I am done goofing around with you. And now I’ve got your shit, so you’ll have to deal with that.” He laid back down and in a huff.  
  
Ren was done. “You’re not gonna move? Fine. Then we’re sharing.”  
  
“What?” Andy was a little shocked, but turned totally dumbfounded when Ren hopped into the bunk. “What are you doing?!” The shakiness in his voice showed his surprise.  
  
She crawled over to his body on her hands and knees without touching him, to the wall side of the bunk. “Finishing my chapter.” She pulled out her e-reader from where Andy had shoved it in her bag. Ren just sat there and started to read as if nothing occurred.  
  
Andy on the other hand, was blatantly nervous. He was having a bad day with Juliet and Ren wasn’t helping matters. When she climbed over him though, it didn’t seem to matter. He got a good look down her shirt, by accident of course. He caught sight of her dog tags and black bra. Her cleavage was tanned, meaning she was probably tanned all over. The though made Andy lightly blush. She really was beautiful, one of those girls that didn’t need to try to look attractive. Even if she was being a total bitch and dressed like a dude. “You’re joking right? You’re just going to sit there and read?”  
  
She smiled, not bothering to look at him. “Yep. I was here first. Deal with it. Asshole.” When Ren was pissed she didn’t care for social graces.  
  
Andy sat up on his elbows, looking at her with frustrated brows, and an unhinged mouth. He was totally baffled at this girl. She didn’t seem to give a shit about him being who he was and also didn’t seem to budge on anything. “Are you always this hard headed?”  
  
“Are you always such a whinny shithead?” She didn’t look up from her electronic, even when there was a shout from the front of the bus that they were taking off.  
  
Andy laid back down and stared at the alleyway. He had no idea what to do at this point. It was just such an awkward situation. He was about to say something when the bus started and distracted him. All of a sudden there was a flash that got Andy’s attention again, "The hell?" Before he could ask Ren explained.  
  
“Just a little insurance if you can't keep that gaping hole in your face shut." Before he could ask she continued, "You know what would suck? If I posted this picture of you in bed with me to facebook.” The picture on the e-reader was really incriminating. Ren had place her head right next to Andy’s back, her eyes were shut, and the angle looked like they were spooning. “My friends around the Houston music scene would surely post it to their twitters. From there it would spread like wildfire: Andy Biersack Caught Cheating!” She turned her head to stare at him with a look that could kill.  
  
Andy stared at her, who was this girl? The look she was giving him was actually frightening and, before he could stop himself, Andy felt the muscles in his neck tighten as he swallowed nervous. “You… wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“You have no idea what I would do. Now shut up or get the fuck out.” Ren hadn’t broken eye contact the whole time, it was obvious she was done with the conversation.  
  
Andy sighed in defeat, he just rolled his eyes and rolled out of the bunk returning to the one below. He just stared at the bunk ceiling. Andy would definitely need to talk to Jon about the new bodyguard. She was just too much hustle to keep around. The thought of those hanging dog tags entered his mind. Was she in the army? Was she serious with those threats? Slowly the thoughts of the dog tags turned into thoughts of Ren’s cleavage. Andy just groaned and rolled over, wallowing in his frustration.  
  
Ren was fanning herself with the e-reader after she had closed her curtain. She took in a deep breath and released it shakily. Those blue crystals called eyes were definitely going to be a problem. His hair was really short right now and spiked up. It drew all the attention to his eyes. Which made it even harder for Ren to stay mad. He was so pretty that Ren started to regret taking this job.


End file.
